In order to alleviate the neck strain associated with a person trying to sleep while seated in a seat, such as a vehicle seat, airplane seat, train seat, etc., and maintaining his or her head in a generally upright, vertical position, a variety of different headrests have been devised for supporting a portion of the user's head, such as each cheek or in a fully face encircling manner.
Maintaining a sleeping person's head in a generally upright position while the person is sleeping in a seat is particularly desirable from a safety standpoint for small children who frequently fall asleep while riding in a vehicle, airplane, or train.
The various devised headrests are either designed as part of the vehicle head restraint or are portable and removably attachable to the seatback for deployment and use. However, the previously devised headrests are either cumbersome or unsightly to deploy and attach to a seat back or, do not have easily adjustable positions to enable use of the headrest with different sized individuals or with children as the children grow.
It would be desirable to provide a seat headrest which overcomes these difficulties and provides ease of attachment and ease of adjustability.